


Volleyball Monthly

by sassykenzie1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Masturbation, Photoshoots, magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Kageyama does a professional photoshoot and it turns out really nicely.





	Volleyball Monthly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [4: Masturbation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/307863) by reallycorking. 



> The image, and account are NSFW.
> 
> picture: https://reallyporning.tumblr.com/post/142664434754/4-masturbation-kageyama-does-his-first-magazine
> 
> reallycorking's account: https://reallyporning.tumblr.com/

Hinata excitedly grabs the latest issue of ‘Volleyball Monthly’ and runs to his room. He begins to flip through it eagerly, leaning against his bed.

He gets to Kageyama’s photoshoot and his eyes widen. It’s a two page spread with shirtless pictures of Kageyama. Hinata’s eyes trail down the two pictures of Kageyama, stopping at his abs. Hinata feels the blood rushing down to his groin.

He tries to ignore it and read the text, but he isn’t retaining what it says. With a quick motion, he pushes on the waistband of his sweats. His erection springs out. He tentatively wraps his hand around it and begins to stroke. He can’t help the whimpers and moans escaping his throat. What would Kageyama say if he found out that Hinata jerked off to his photoshoot?

Hinata quickens his motions, feeling his orgasm coming. He cums with a strangled shout of Kageyama’s name. His face is bright red as he grabs a tissue and cleans himself off.

He sits there for a few minutes until his phone rings. “Tobio” flashes across the screen, and Hinata hesitantly answers. “Shouyou!” Tobio shouts quickly. “Did you get your issue of Volleyball Monthly?”

“Y-yes,” Hinata stutters, his face turning red.

“Don’t look at it! The photoshoot turned out really embarrassing!”

“Oh?” Hinata asks, trying to sound casual, as if he hadn’t just cum looking at those photos.

“They made me take my shirt off...it was terrible. I don’t play volleyball without a shirt, so why did they do that? They said they wouldn’t use that one. They promised! I’m calling the editor.”

With that, Kageyama hung up and left Hinata to feel guilty and embarrassed by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. This is my first time writing a masturbation scene so I didn't know how to go about it. I hope I did the picture justice. Sorry it's so short.


End file.
